valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Lilium
DMG 3 times to all enemies / 15% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 500% DMG 3 times to all enemies / 25% chance |procs = 2 |skill 2 = Limb Cleaver |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Own ATK • DEF 200% up after every attack / Max 2 times |procs 2 = 2 |skill g = ☆Limb Cleaver |skill g lv1 = Deal 400% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 20% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 500% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 30% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Limb Cleaver |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Own ATK • DEF 250% up after every attack / Max 2 times |procs g2 = 2 |skill x = ★Limb Cleaver |skill x lv1 = Deal 500% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 25% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 600% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 35% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Limb Cleaver |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Own ATK • DEF 300% up after every attack / Max 3 times |procs x2 = 3 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This swordfighter is cute and gentle, but in battle, she is angry and violent. |friendship = Don't kill our enemies? Okay, I'll just sever their limbs! |meet = I'm here to help, Milord. I'll slice and dice your enemies! |battle start = I'll cut your head off! |battle end = You're gonna pay for this! |friendship max = You're so friendly with the Oracle. Mind if I kill her? |friendship event = No one's ever been so nice to me. You're my first friend. Don't ever leave me or I'll cut you into bloody chunks! |rebirth = You're so kind, Milord, but that gives you a huge soft spot. I mean, you never kill your enemies. You just let them go. So let me do the dirty work. I'll chop them to pieces! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Stellar Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }}